Halloween Differences
by Crazy909
Summary: Harry knows Halloween is when his parents died. Running into Snape he visits memorys a lot earlier than expected.  *First Year* abusive Dursleys, Manip. Dumbledore.  faintly


**-JKRowling owns Harry Potter, I'm just changing it. **

**Bold italics is directly from the Deathly Hallows, italics, philosophers stone. This is only where you directly recognise the text.**

**1 week before Halloween, 1st year. **

Harry was in the Library, he usually stayed clear of it, but the library was the one place Ron wouldn't follow him. He had to think. Everyone was getting _so _excited; it was Halloween in seven days. Harry had mixed feelings about Halloween.

Halloween was the day Dudley and himself were 'abnormal' so to speak. It was the one of two things thing his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't allow Dudley to participate in no matter how much he cried and complained. In fact he smashed the television one Halloween… The reason being; Halloween was 'Freakish.' He was glad then that something other than him was freakish.

Now though, when Harry was allowed to celebrate Halloween (Dudley too, at Smeltings), he didn't want too. It now represented his parents' deaths. No, maybe he hadn't known them, but he wished he had. Sighing he got up and made his way back to Gryffindor common room. Library allergy or not Ron would get worried.

**2 days before Halloween.**

Ron had started to notice Harry being down. "You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Coming down with something, eh?" Ron had said knowingly, "Hope it passes before Halloween; wouldn't want to miss that would you? Did you hear? They're going to have…"

Harry tuned him out. He most defiantly would be sick on Halloween.

**Halloween, before the Feast.**

"Come on Harry, you can't miss out!" Ron cried. "It's Halloween; a feast."

"Ron," Harry said. "Please, you go and save me some of it, please Ron. I really don't want to come."

"Alright mate," Ron replied resignedly. "I'll save you what I can. Hope you're better soon." Ron gave a half smile and left Harry up in the dorm.

Harry, knowing everyone had left the common room, left it himself. He decided he'd wander around Hogwarts. Hagrid had said his dad had found heaps of passage-ways and stuff. Maybe he could too this Halloween, in remembrance of his dad. It'd also be fun. Though, he really wanted to know about his Mum.

His dad: Quidditch player, captain and head boy. Excellent flyer. Prankster, had heaps of friends and admirers. Messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses. 'You're a lot like your dad.' That was a lot of knowledge to get in one month.

His Mum: Green eyes. Smart. Died to save him.

He really wanted to know more.

"Potter!" a voice cried out.

Startled Harry looked around; he'd wandered down to the dungeons. Snape was looming in front of him.

"What are you doing down here boy –flinch– shouldn't you be at the great hall, filling up on sugar?" Snape sneered at him. "Well boy? Planning to pull a prank on some unsuspecting victim?"

"Wha – no!" Harry cried, "No, why would I, prank what prank why wou–"

"Quiet Boy," Snape snarled. "Enough rambling, why **are** you down here Potter? Well, answer me!"

"I was just wandering around; I didn't _mean_ to end up here. Sorry sir, I can leave," he started to turn.

"Just one minute," Snape said dangerously. "Why _aren't_ you at the feast? Food not good enough for famous Harry Potter?"

"No sir," Harry said forcefully, "It's like I said before, I was just wandering around."

"A likely story," Snape glared at him then opened a door, the door to his office. "In!"

"But!"

"IN"

Harry scurried inside and sat in the chair Snape indicated. "Well–"

There was a knock at the door, "Enter."

A purple Filch came in, "Sorry to disturb you professor, but some students 'as made it so when you walk down the astron'my tower stair you turn purple," he said indicating his own purple state.

"Hmm, well, we'd best go fix this hadn't we," Snape said. "Potter, you stay here, we'll have our _conversation _when I get back."

Harry shivered a little. Snape's word reminded him of his uncles…

Righto, I have two other stories that I know need to be written and updated; but I read this Story, Halloween Revelations by angelauthor14 and I wondered; did Harry actually know what day his parents died? I don't remember it saying until book 7. Anyway, that's where I got the idea for this story.

(In case you're interested, in my opinion the 2nd thing Dudder's wasn't allowed would be Harry's letter; at least according to the way he reacted.)


End file.
